The present disclosure relates generally to providing rigup equipment and, more particularly, to a rigup raceway for a site.
In certain instances, conduit must be run at a site, for example, a well operations environment. The conduit may comprise cables or other lines for communication, control, power, utilities, fluid flow, or any other requirement of the particular operation at the site. Exposed conduit may create a safety hazard and may require intensive labor to move or adjust. In some instances, one conduit may cross another conduit increasing the risk of a short circuit, damage to the conduit, interference or any other undesirable condition. Exposed conduit may also create a safety risk for operators at the site as the conduit may comprise harmful power levels and create a slip, trip or fall hazard.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.